edfandomcom-20200215-history
For the Ed, by the Ed/Script
is flying around, a cape tied to his back. He is pretending to be a superhero. A sudden cry for help catches his and Jonny's attention. Jimmy: "Leave me alone! You bullies! No! You're stretching my top!" is in the middle of the lane, being bullied by the Kanker sisters. Marie: "Hey May! Got that bug?" May: "You bet!" up a caterpillar "Let's make him eat it!" The Kankers: "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" clamps his hands firmly over his mouth. Marie reaches around and moves the retainer so that it holds Jimmy's mouth open. The Kankers: "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" Jonny: "Here I come!" sails over the fence. May: "What the heck is that?" hits her in the face and somersaults up and into Lee's hair. Lee: "Uuuh! Get it out, Marie, get it out!" Marie: "All right, hold still. Let me see." tries to creep away but is confronted by the villainous caterpillar. Lee: "Hurry it up!" Marie: "Quit being such a crybaby. May, get over here!" May: up to run toward her sisters "Let me try!" she reaches them, Plank comes out of Lee's hair. Lee: "Is it out? Is it out?" lands in May's path. May steps on the board and slips, tumbling into her sisters. Jimmy: the bug continues towards him "Oh no! Somebody do something! It's gonna touch me!" lands in the caterpillar's path, averting disaster. Jonny: "Woo hoo! Super Plank saves the day!" Super Plank: Jimmy: up Plank "My hero!" Jonny: "He pulverized them! What are we waiting for? Let's go tell everybody!" run by the dazed Kankers, who are lying in a pile. ---- Eds are drinking sodas in a backyard. Eddy: "So all we gotta do is empty all these bottles and cash 'em in for a refund. Check Ed out. He knows the drill." is guzzling two bottles. He finishes them and belches. Eddy: "Good one, Ed!" belch, then look at Edd expectantly. Edd: "You've got to be kidding." Ed: an expectant pause "Aw, come on, Double D!" Eddy: "He can't. He's too chicken!" Ed: "Blow a big one! C'mon! You can do it!" Eddy: the same time "Chicken! Bu-bu-buckaw!" Edd: "Small things amuse small minds, I suppose." attempts it, but only makes a small a quacking noise. The same thing happens on subsequent tries. Eddy: to the ground with laughter. Ed: a blushing Edd on the head "There there, little man. There's plenty to be ashamed of." Jimmy and Jonny: "Plank is our hero!" run by, holding Plank aloft. Jimmy: "Plank is the king of the cul-de-sac!" Jonny: "You got that right!" Jimmy and Jonny: "Plank's our hero, Plank's the king!" Edd: "Fare thee well, King Plank!" Eddy: disgruntled "King? Plank? If anyone is king around here, it's me!" Ed: "Plank makes for a good ruler!" runs after Plank. Eddy: "Get back here! I'm the king, and you know it! I demand a vote! Kings have to be elected, you know." Edd: digesting this latest evidence of Eddy's stupidity "I'm sorry Eddy, but that's incorrect. Kings are born into nobility through an eclectic lineage spanning generations." Eddy: assertively "I want an election!" Edd: "You do?" happily "Why, just the thought of implementing a democratic system within the confines of suburban living is." belches and turns red. Eddy grins. Ed: "An angel just got its wings, Double D." ---- is holding his breath while Kevin times him with a stopwatch. Jonny: Plank up "Check Plank out!" Plank: Jonny: "He's the king of the cul-de-sac!" Jimmy: Sarah and Nazz "Oh Sarah, it was so divine! In just one day, Plank saved me from three evil witches and a creepy-crawly!" Plank: Nazz: "That's awesome, Jimmy." Sarah: "Hooray for the King!" Rolf: frightened "A wooden board saved you from three evil witches and a creepy-crawly?" away "MAMA! THE FAIRY TALE THAT HAUNTS ROLF HAS COME TRUE!" Edd: a megaphone "Hear ye, hear ye! Your attention, please! An election has been declared! A great opportunity is at hand, people! A candidate has come forth to seek the office of King of the cul-de-sac. I introduce to you, for your consideration, Candidate Eddy!" comes in on a wagon towed by Ed. He is wearing a giant top hat. If we didn't know better, we'd say that the Flying Eduardo Brothers were back. Eddy: "Keep it down, folks. There's plenty of me to go around." Kevin: unimpressed "Pa-thetic." Edd: clapping "Yes indeedy." Ed: "Free buttons!" throws the hard plastic buttons at the electorate, showering them. "Vote for Eddy! Wear 'em while they're hot!" Sarah: up "QUIT IT, YOU IDIOT!" Edd: a button from her hair "Let me help you with that, Sarah. I'd be very thankful if you showed your support." Eddy: Jonny "Vote for me, you big bald-headed badger!" gives Jonny a noogie. Edd: "Candidate Eddy! Voters need to see compassion, leadership, and sincerity." Nazz: the only informed voter "Dude, do you have a platform or what?" Eddy: confused "Uh…" Edd, under his breath "Platform? What's with that?" Edd: up note cards "I took the liberty of writing a speech, sir!" Eddy: "Aide." Ed: Eddy on his shoulders "Upsa-daisy your sinus." Eddy: his speech "If elected as King of the cul-de-sac, infraction will be a thing of the gas!" Edd: hissing "Inflation will be a thing of the past, Eddy!" Eddy: "Huh?" Edd: "Inflation, Eddy!" flips through the speech. Kevin: "Snoresville! This is so lame." Eddy: the speech away "You're right. Let's cut to the chase. If you vote for me instead of that stick, you get jawbreakers for free. For life! Eh?" Nazz: departing "Well, that was a hoot." Sarah: leaving "Fathead!" Kevin: with everyone else "Man, he's so desperate, I swear!" Eddy: "I'm the king! You'll see." climbs off Ed's shoulders. After a brief pause, he releases his fury by tossing his hat to the ground and stomping on it. He then hands the crushed hat to Edd. "There's gotta be a way of takin' Plank out." pulls on the "King" button, and the hat reverts to normal. "I got it! Let's dig up some dirt on that clapboard!" Edd: suspicious "A political scandal?" outraged "Your rash attempt at disgracing the moral sensibilities of an innocent, good-natured cut of timber have fallen on deaf ears, mister! Count me out." Eddy: "What, I was just kidding. That would be so…''wrong." ''pulls Ed away. ---- is pacing in the lane. He has been there so long, he has worn a groove where he walks. A door suddenly is put on the lane side of a fence. Ed: "Who's there?" opens the door, a bag in his hands. Eddy: Ed opens the bag "C'mon, let's see, what'd you get, what'd you get?!" Ed: "Boy, did I get some dirt, Eddy!" grabs the bag and empties it out. What he finds are a shattered flowerpot, a wrecked plant, and a WHOLE bunch of dirt. Eddy: "This is dirt!" up the plant "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS? IT'S DIRT!" dirt at the base of the plant crumbles, revealing a photo. "What's this?" Ed: "Can I see, Eddy?" Eddy: "Photographic proof! Plank's a goner." Ed: at the picture "I would hide this too if I had done that!" laughs evilly. ---- voting station is set up outside someone's house. Edd comes out of the house and shovels some warm cookies onto a plate. The kids come running up. Edd: "In celebration of Election Day, I've baked homemade cookies. For those of you about to vote." Rolf: his nose shut "Why does Rolf smell the odor of Nano's decaying toenails?"smile turns to a frown, accompanied by an annoyed moan. Eddy: "STOP THE PRESSES! Looks like your king's got something to hide from you guys. Check out this photo!" shows the picture to the kids. Kevin: entertained "Choice!" Jimmy: scared "I'll never look at the hunk of wood the same way! My hero's a flake!" sobs. Kevin: "Your hero's a zero!" Rolf: confused "Is it not just a piece of wood?" Jonny: to protect Plank "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE?!" Eddy: the photo away from Jonny "I'll never tell. Aide?" gives the picture to Ed, who holds it hostage. Jonny: "Give it back, that's Plank's property! Please, Ed!" Ed: "Okey-dokey!" hands the picture to Jonny. Jonny: for mercy "So Plank made a mistake! We all got skeletons in our closet. What's he got to do to prove he's a good Joe?" Eddy: "Ask not what he can do for the cul-de-sac, baldy, ask what I'm gonna do to him once I win this election!" Edd: "Candidate Eddy!" seethes. Eddy: "The public has a right to know the truth, Double D. 'Cause the truth makes them vote for the right guy." Kevin: "Got that right, Abe. Where do I vote?" ground shifts under him. "What the–?" Ed: a shovel, on which Kevin is standing "Right this way, mister!" shovels Kevin into the polling booth. Edd: over with the plate "Don't forget your cookie!" takes one. "You'll find a napkin by the ballot, Kevin." Ed: a shovel full of kids "Got another one, Double D!" Edd: "Ed, please! The voting booth is a private refuge where choice can be made free from persuasion! One voter per–ahem–shovelful, thank you."he rambles, Kevin comes out of the booth and sneaks another cookie. Nazz: "I guess I'm next." walks in. Eddy: "And don't forget, vote for King Eddy!"pulls out a foam finger that says "Vote Eddy!". Edd: "Eddy, you're pressuring the voters!" Eddy: "Don't you have a pal to vote for?" flicks Edd towards the ballot booth. Ed: the plate of cookies "My turn!" puts the shovel under his butt and walks in. Edd: "Ed! You be careful in there." Eddy: "Don't forget to vote for your pal there, Lumpy. 'Cause he's the man. Right there, Jonny boy?" walks by wordlessly. enters the ballot box, which now has many flies congregating around it. Ed has apparently voted. Edd: the kids discuss the election "Now, then, has everyone voted?" ---- is in the ballot box, cackling evilly. He begins pulling ballots from his sash and stuffing the box with them. Edd peeks in at him. Edd: another ballot box "Luckily I anticipated your shenanigans, and swapped the official ballot box for a mock-up." a vote "Only one vote per person, thank you." ---- Edd: a desk "People of the cul-de-sac." bangs a gavel. "I call this election to a close, and will tally your votes for whom you have really chosen as our king of the cul-de-sac. Our first vote goes to…Eddy." Eddy: "Bingo!" Edd: "Next, we have one for Plank!" Plank: Jonny: "Right on!" Edd: "Ooh, and another for Plank! And one for…Rolf?" Rolf: "Thank you." Edd: "Yes, well…and here's another one for…Plank!" Plank: Edd: "Yes, and Plank again. Another vote for Plank! And last but not least…" holds up a cookie. "Um, we seem to have a spoiled ballot. Cookies don't count, I'm afraid." to the election "It's unanimous! Majority rules! I hereby name Plank King of the cul-de-sac!" kids cheer. Ed: "Yeah! Way to lose, Eddy!" The Kids: Plank on their shoulders "Yay, way to go! Plank's the king of the cul-de-sac!" Eddy: Edd "I WANT A RECOUNT!" Edd: "But Eddy, you only got one vote." Eddy: "Ed! Who'd ya vote for?" Ed: "The cookie, Eddy!" Eddy: "One, huh?" does some calculations as Edd tries to creep away. "Hey, wait a minute!" Edd: the ballot box "Friends as we are, I had to vote for Plank, Eddy! Nothing personal. You understand, don't you?" Eddy: into the box "Double crosser!" Edd: being beaten up "Please, Eddy! It's part of the democratic process!" Ed: "Dogpile!" leaps into the booth. Eddy and Edd are quickly thrown out, and Ed fights with himself. Edd: "Well, Ed seems to be celebrating his independence." Eddy: "I hope he gets a concussion." Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Scripts